Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア! Gonzo☆Purikyua!) Is a Japanese fan crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. Succeeding Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure! and succeeded by Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! This is the second crossover between several characters from the studio Gonzo and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series is Greek Mythology, Constellations and Stars. However, the series had a more mature and darker theme, and there were some influences on the popular series Saint Seiya and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. A first film was released in Japanese theatres, and a second film was released. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was dubbed into English and licensed by Funimation Entertainment. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and and many animes from studio Gonzo, but i have fan english cast for DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and Smile! Pretty Cure, because all the Pretty Cure Series was never voiced in english dub. Rating: R+ - 17+ (violence & profanity). Story: ・ Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes ・ The story is set in the parallel universe of Smile Pretty Cure and DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! In a world where humans where stars and constellations are important, but humans’ beings are hungry for power chose to over-exploit resources. When the forces of evil are awakened, legendary warriors who possess the power of the constellations and stars are emerging to protect the Earth. The Dragon Queens which was owned by the dark power of Hades, Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr in order to destroy humans and turn them into stars. Moka Akashiya is confronted with Leviathan who assaults Regina when she has the PreCloth; Moka becomes a Cure Andromeda and protects her friends from Leviathan through the power of the cosmos. Unfortunately, Kokoa, Moka’s half sister was kidnapped by Bahamut. Moka is ready at all to become the most powerful Precure to save Kokoa! The New Adventures is just beginning, to fight evil! Characters: Gonzo☆Precures: ・ Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Andromeda (キュア アンドロメダ Kyua Andoromeda): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Alexis Tipon (English, Outer) Colleen Clinkenbeard (English, Inner). ・ Moka is the vampire main character and Tsukune's love interest, Moka has 18 years old. She is highly regarded by her schoolmates for her beauty and academic ability. Moka is desperate to save her younger half-sister, Kokoa. She enjoys biting and drinking from Tsukune's neck, and she conflicted with Rosette because of her immaturity. As Cure Andromeda, her pink hair become silver and green eyes become blood red, she undergoes a personality change to a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains. Moka’s constellation is Andromeda, and her theme colors are pink and silver. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire, also "Learn your place". Her Zodiac form is Cure Taurus (キュアトーラスKyua Tōrasu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Taurus Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form are Mirach Andromeda (ミラク アンドロメダ Miraku Andoromeda), and Alpheratz Andromeda (アルフェラツ アンドロメダ Aruferatsu Andoromeda) in the second movie. ・ Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Cygnus (キュア シグナス Kyua Shigunasu): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Rosette is the innocent 16-year-old girl, Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, especially about healing Joshua’s heart, she is also very selfless. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, often in conflict with Moka and admires constantly Esther. As Cure Cygnus, she gains swan wings, can fly in the sky and heals wounds quickly, and she used ice and water. Rosette’s constellation is a Swan, and her theme color are blue and white. Her Zodiac form is Cure Aquarius (キュア アクエリアス Kyua Akueriasu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with an Aquarius Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form are Deneb Cygnus (デネブ シグナス Denebu Shigunasu), and Albireo Cygnus (アルビレオ シグナス Arubireo Shigunasu) in the second movie. ・ Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Pegasus (キュア ペガサス Kyua Pegasasu): ・ Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). ・ Esther had 19 years old, the eldest of the Cures and a Dandere, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she suffered of her sad past Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. As Cure Pegasus, she gains a Pegasus wings and tail, she has the power to stop the time, and she would use the feathers to attack her enemies. Her constellation is a Pegasus, and her color theme is purple. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Aries (キュア アリエス Kyua Ariesu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with an Aries Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form is Homam Pegasus (ホマム ペガサス Homamu Pegasasu). ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアマッタ アスト キャピュレット Jurietto Fiamatta Asuto Di Kyapyuretto) / Cure Draco (キュア ドラコ Kyua Dorako): ・ Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Juliet has 16 years old, she can be described as Tsundere and lively her sense of justice often causes her to risk her life, but she can be described as a sweet girl innocent and naïve. Juliet becoming a Precure during childhood, but after the tragedy she remained as Cure Draco due the curse effect. She appears in "Becoming Partners Arc" of episode 13 until episode 22, as a former antagonist alongside of Hades who had caught her lover Romeo in hostage. But when she learned that Romeo is saved from hostage, she started to rebel against Hades, but she had lost her eyes and become blind, she will become the black dragon after her Cosmos Piece darkens, but she had to save by Cure Ace, later she was healed of blindness and had her new eyes. At first, she refused to become her partner for fear that it happens again as in the past, but she changes her mind. Having grown up in the misery, she often has to steal food and hates people who waste it, she is skilled Video Games but not being very good at sewing. She's very rival with Rosette at first, but they becoming friends later. As Cure Draco, she gains dragon horns, wings and tail, her glasses become a dragon mask, her aubrun eyes (later red) became golden, with an exceptional acute hearing, but her eyes that can wait the minds of the victims to give them headaches or kill them, Juliet could also collapsed if she reaches her limits. This is why she should wear a mask, because without it she can be very dangerous for Precures. Her constellation is a Dragon, her theme color is red. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Capricorn (キュア カプ コーン Kyua Kapurikōn), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Capricorn Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form is Eltanin Draco (エルタニン ドラコ Erutanin Dorako). ・ Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). ・ Meg had 15 years old and the youngest of the Cures and a Kuudere who appears in episode 10 of “Beginning Arc”. Her real name is Megumi (メグミ), but she is called Meg. Meg is highly prone to be captured, only to be rescued by Jo who’s become Cure Leo Minor. She is the very best of friends with Jo and to be loyal to her. Meg was once associated with Jo and become bounty hunts together. After that Jo is dead killed by Bahamut by protecting Meg, her personality changed she became more ruthless and haughty. But she decides to protect and fight evil with them, after her defeat against Bahamut, and Meg is become a black phoenix and she saved by Cure Rosetta. As Cure Phoenix, she gains phoenix wings and tails, her multiple punches are fast like a pistol bullet, causing an explosion, she can also handles the fire and control the spirits, and absorb fire, but she’s weakened due the rain. Meg’s constellation is a Phoenix, and her main color is yellow. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Libra (キュア リーブラー Kyua Ribura), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Libra Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form is Ankaa Phoenix (アンカー フェニックス Ankaa Phoenix). DokiDoki! Precures: ・ Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto): ・ Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). ・ Mana is the bright and energetic student council president, and Moka’s partner. She believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about the consequences. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. However, she is a terrible singer. Mana refuses to become Moka’s partner, because she is afraid of her since childhood, yet it’s Moka who is save her from wolves. She is also seen carrying around her saber in a pink sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. She had a new outfit in from episode 32, after the end of the Oogai Precure Tournament, Mana is now wearing purple and white pants, along with a pink bra, she had a claws-like scar in the body due her injury, and wearing a long pink denim jacket with a heart motif. Her partner is Sharuru and her card motif is the Heart. Her attacks are focused on purifying the enemy. Her new personal weapon is a katana from episode 6 until episode 38, Shinpaku meaning “Heartbeat”, after unsheathing the katana, she gains two horn-like pink flames floating above her head, and she gain a yellow tail, pointy ears and fangs, but the Shinpaku is definitively destroyed, she became a human-demon permanently. Her Zodiac form is Cure Leo (キュアレオ Kyua Reo), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Leo Zodiac PreCloth. ・ Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo): ・ Voiced by: Kanako Miyamoto (Japanese), Jessica Calvello (English). ・ Cure Sword is a royal guard and she is Esther’s partner. She tries to get closer to Esther because for her, Esther lived in a situation that she had lived, but she is quite distant with Makoto, but when Abel, Cain and Seth are transforming into Kuraseizas, Esther will do anything to helping and save them. Makoto became closer with Esther since they become partners. She is often nicknamed "Makopi" (まこピー Makopī) by her fans, including Mana. Her fairy partner is Dabyi and her card motif is the Spade. She mainly uses slicing blade attacks. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Scorpio (キュア スコーピオー Kyua Sukōpio), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Scorpio Zodiac PreCloth. ・ Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo): ・ Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). Rikka is Rosette’s DokiDoki counterpart and partner. She cares deeply about Mana, often trying to keep her from doing anything crazy and constantly worrying about her, often comparing her to the Happy Prince. She became friend with Rosette, since she wants to heal Joshua’s heart, who is Rosette’s younger brother. But in episode 32, where Rikka leaves the group after she had seriously wounded Mana, when she is under the influence with Syrup, during the Oogai Precure Tournament. In episode 41, Rikka decided to return for redeem herself, and helping her friends, but Rosette was not the same since Joshua's death and she blamed to her, but Rosette eventually forgives her just before dying by using the “Absolute Zero Force” against Leviathan. Her partner is Raquel and her card motif is the Diamond. She attacks using icy blasts that freeze her opponents. Her Zodiac form is Cure Virgo (キュア バルゴ Kyua Barugo), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Virgo Zodiac PreCloth. ・ Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta): ・ Voiced by: Mai Fuchigami (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English). ・ Alice is the heir to Yotsuba zaibatsu and Meg’s partner. Alice was a classmate of Rikka and Mana during elementary school, and they have since remained good friends. She is a polite and caring person, but often flaunts wealth without thinking. She saving Meg when she becomes a black phoenix, but Meg is very distant with her. Her fairy partner is Lance and her card motif is the Club. Going with her desire to protect, her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Gemini (キュア ジェミニ Kyua Jemini), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Gemini Zodiac PreCloth. ・ Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Trina Nishimura (English). ・ An elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who is Juliet’s partner. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanour most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. She wants to be partners with Juliet from her meeting and treats her like a master, but Juliet refuse because she afraid to reproduces the same tragic events. Her fairy partner is Ai and her card motif is the Ace card. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Sagittarius (キュア サジテアリアス Kyua Sajiteriasu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Sagittarius Zodiac PreCloth. Mascot(s): ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty (謎こうもり Nazokōmori): ・ Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English). ・ He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). He can transform himself into a variety of weapons. He has a prominent role as the narrator and commentator, where he announces constellation information. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin (伊集院 光太郎 Ijūin Kōtarō). ・ Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru): ・ Voiced by: Kumiko Nishihara (Japanese), Lydia Mackay (English). ・ Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner, she ends her sentences with "~sharu!". ・ Davi (ダビィ Dabī): ・ Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Makoto's cat-like fairy partner, she ends her sentences with "~da byi!" or "~byi!". ・ Raquel (ラケル Rakeru): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki (Japanese), Kalin Coates (English). ・ Rikka's dog-like fairy partner, he ends his sentences with "~keru!". ・ Lance (ランス Ransu): ・ Voiced by: Ayaka Ohashi (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ Alice's bear-like fairy partner and the last triplet. He is a little spoiled, and he ends his sentences with "~de ransu!". ・ Ai (アイちゃん Ai-chan): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Imai (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). ・ A mysterious winged baby. She has various magic abilities, some of which are used based on her mood with others helping to power up the Cures. Chrno Crusade characters: ・ Joshua Christopher (ヨシュア クリストファ Yoshua Kurisutofa) / Cure Corvus (キュア コルヴス Kyua Koruvusu): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Chris Patton (English). ・ Joshua is Rosette’s younger brother, Rosette and when he are sent to Saint Academy, Joshua fell ill. His older sister often go to hospital, her wish is healing Joshua's heart. Later, he has been captured by Leviathan, and subjecting him to a brainwashing before to force him to transform him into the very first male Precure, Cure Corvus. Forced Rosette to killed her own brother, because it is now impossible to save him because of the extremely high evil force, the last episode of "Hades Sanctuary Arc," as most characters died, he was resurrected. his alter-ego is Cure Corvus, he is the Raven constellation. ・ Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) / Cure Lupus (キュア ループス Kyua Rūpusu): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English). ・ Azmaria has 12 years old, she is Joshua’s girlfriend. Azmaria can heal people's injuries by singing hymns; she received her PreCloth which represents the Wolf constellation from Regina. But by learning Joshua's death and that Rosette have turned into black swan because of her despair from her PreCloth, she began to transform into Cure Lupus to save Rosette and avenge for Joshua's death. As Cure Lupus, she had wolf ears and tail, Azmaria’s constellation is a Wolf and her theme colors are blue and pink. Like Reika, she can manipulate ice in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move, but she can using ninjutsu and earth element. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Pisces (キュア パイシーズ Kyua Paishīzu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Pisces Zodiac PreCloth. ・ Fiore / Florette Harvenheit (フィオレ/フロレット ハーベンハイト Fiore / Furoretto Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Fiore is a very powerful jewel summoner who is Joshua's caretaker/maid (whom he refers to as "older sister"). She is completely devoted to Joshua, vowing to always protect Joshua no matter what. Later when Joshua is dead killed, she blames Rosette for killing Joshua. ・ Satella Harvenheit (サテラ ハーベンハイト Satera Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese), Tiffany Grant (English). ・ Satella is Rosette's friend, it is a young woman of 19 years old, she is a Jewel Witch. ・ Chrno (クロノ Kurono): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). ・ Chrno displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. Rosario + Vampire characters: ・ Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ She is one of Moka's friends, in episode 17, she ridicules Mana by spitting on her face, making fun of Mana's flat chest, and even flying under the skirt revealed, her as she was not wearing panties. We see at the final scene of the first season of Gonzo, that Miyuki has announced to Kurumu, her future partner, that Regina had found the PreCloth which represent Orion constellation, therefore Kurumu will become a Precure. ・ Yukari Sendo (仙童 紫 Sendō Yukari): ・ Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Yukari is a young witch and one of Moka's friends. ・ Mizore Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ Shirayuki Mizore): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Mizore is a Yuki-Onna and one of Moka's friends. ・ Ruby Tojo (橙条 瑠妃 Tōjō Rubi): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Leah Clark (English). ・ Ruby is a female witch and one of Moka's friends. ・ Ginei Morioka (森丘 銀影 Morioka Ginei): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Ginei is a male werewolf and one of Moka's friends. ・ Kokoa Shuzen (朱染心愛 Shuzen Kokoa): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Kira Vincent-Davis (English). ・ Kokoa is Moka's half younger sister, she is kidnapped by Bahamut, which is why Moka would do anything to save her. But in episode 37 from "PreClothes' True Nature Arc", Kokoa is was killed by Hades who was actually her father Issa Shuzen by protecting Cure Andromeda and Cure Heart. ・ Tsukune Aono (青野 月音Aono Tsukune): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English). ・ Tsukune is a Shinso vampire. Tsukune is called “The Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, does not stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Even after becoming a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. In the movie only, his Zodiac form is Cure Cancer (キュア キャンサー Kyua Kyansā), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Cancer Zodiac PreCloth. Burst Angel characters: ・ Jo Carpenter (ジョー·カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) / Cure Leo Minor (キュア レオマイナー Kyua Reo Mainā): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Jo is the close friend of Meg, her alter-ego is Cure Leo Minor, it was she who find PreCloth for Meg, but she was killed by Bahamut by protecting Meg. And since Meg wants revenge, but at the end of the last episode, Jo was resurrected. ・ Sei (セイ Sei): ・ Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Clarine Harp (English). ・ Sei is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend. ・ Amy (エイミーEimī): ・ Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). ・ Amy is the youngest of Meg's friends, and a computer genius. Trinity Blood characters: ・ Cain Nightroad (カイン ナイトロード Kain Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese, Young), Mike McFarland (English). ・ Cain is Seth and Abel's elder brother, and a Kresnik Seth Nightroad (セス ナイトロード Sesu Naitorōdo): Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). Seth appears to be a cheerful young girl. Similar to Cain and Abel, Seth maintains a "cutesy" facade persona; however, she is capable of being quite fearsome as a Kresnik. Seth is very affectionate towards her brother, Abel Nightroad, who seems dear to her. ・ Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English). ・ Ion is Esther's close friend, he was a very immature and impulsive boy. ・ Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Hiroki Tōchi (Japanese), Satoshi Hino (Japanese, Young), Troy Baker (English). ・ Abel appears as a clumsy, silly man, completely unfit for his job. He is capable of becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Krusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Romeo X Juliet characters: ・ Romeo Montague (ロミオモンテギュ Romio Montegyu): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Japanese), Chris Burnett (English). ・ Romeo is the heir to the throne of Neo Verona, his half older brother is Tybalt. He meets with Juliet when she was Cure Draco after being hunted by people who are afraid of the Dragon Eyes' power, Romeo has seen her true face for the first time saying she was beautiful, and he was immunized of the cursed eyes. The two form a couple, but he was later kidnapped by Hades, but he was saved by Tybalt and the Precures. Despite his aristocratic life and upbringing, Romeo expressed interest in the daily lives of the common people. ・ Tybalt (ティボルト Tiboruto): Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiaku (Japanese), Mike McFarland (English). Tybalt is Romeo’s half older brother and the son of Leontes van de Montague. ・ Antonio (アントニオAntonio): Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Maxey Whitehead (English). The young boy and one of Juliet's friends. ・ Cordelia (コーディリア Kōderia): Voiced by: Miyu Matsuki (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). She is Juliet's childhood friend. ・ Curio (キュリオKyurio): Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English). He is Tybalt's adoptive son, and one of Juliet's friends. ・ Francisco (フランシスコ Furanshisuko): Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). He is one of Juliet's friends Others: ・ Regina (レジーナ Rejīna): ・ Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English). ・ A spoiled and demanding girl, Regina begins attending Mana's school while starting anew. While Regina is Latin for Queen, she represents the sin of Lust. Regina became an expert in mythology and especially the constellations, and she is also found to have many PreClothes in order to protect against the wrong hands. But we learn that Regina knew the fate of Precures who have the PreClothes, and thus Forbidden Attacks which have cost the lives, she can also resurrect the deceased Precures. ・ Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki) / Cure Happy (キュアハッピー Kyua Happī): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). ・ She appears in "Oogai Precure Tournament Arc" as a minor character, she and her friends attend the fights of the tournament, we see at the end of the last episode that Miyuki is with Kurumu. ・ Akane Hino (日野 あかね Hino Akane) / Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī): ・ Voiced by: Asami Tano (Japanese), Leah Clark (English). ・ She appears in "Oogai Precure Tournament Arc" as a minor character, who attended the fights of the tournament. ・ Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi) / Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu): ・ Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English). ・ She appears in "Oogai Precure Tournament Arc", who attended the fights of the tournament. ・ Nao Midorikawa (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao) / Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Māchi): ・ Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Emily Neves (English). ・ She appears in "Oogai Precure Tournament Arc", who attended the fights of the tournament. ・ Reika Aoki (青木 れいか Aoki Reika) / Cure Beauty (キュアビューティ Kyua Byūti): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English). ・ She appears in "Oogai Precure Tournament Arc" as a minor character, who attended the fights of the tournament. Aquafall Defense Squad: ・ The loyal servants of the Galactic King, although they live to serve Syrup, they often squabble with each other over who gets to be the leader. Syrup uses the hypnosis to increase their powers, as well as make more powerful Kuraseiza. While the Aquafall Defense Squad managed to awaken Hades. The four were eventually killed by Moka’s friends by sacrifices, in order to achieve Hades Sanctuary, but at the end of the series they were resurrected and become kind again. Leviathan (レヴィアタン Reviatan): Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Caitlynn French (English) Leviathan is the first member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Leviathan is a water mage and a Water Dragon Queen from the land of Aquafall who friends with Bahamut and Jörmungandr. She lives in a humble cottage by herself and can transform into a water-affinity dragon girl, but since her older brother’s death, Leviathan is darker and melancholic. Her main enemy is Rosette. Bahamut (バハムート Bahamūto): Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English) Bahamut is the second member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Bahamut is a fire mage, she is a Fire Dragon Queen and daughter of the city's leader. She lives in a huge mansion, along with her father and personal maids. She can transform into a fire-affinity dragon girl. She kidnaps Moka’s half younger sister, Kokoa. And she also killed Meg’s close friend, Jo. But Bahamut have a sad tragic past. Her main enemies are Moka and Meg. Jörmungandr (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando): Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English) Jörmungandr is the third member of Aquafall Defense Squad, and a Earth Dragon Queen. Jörmungandr doesn't have any elemental magic abilities, but is by far the physically strongest girl of the trio, capable of lifting huge boulders by herself - likely through strength boosting magic and can transform into an earth-affinity dragon girl brandishing a huge axe. She was adopted along with her 3 younger sisters by a team of miners and they call each one of them their fathers. Her main enemy is Esther. Syrup (シロップ Shiroppu): Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) Syrup is a fairy and the mascot of the "Aquafall Defense Squad", that she intends to establish to fight for protect animals and nature. Despite being small, she has quite an appetite, capable of eating several times her own weight in one meal and is very honest, to the point of bluntness that usually gets her into trouble. Her main enemy is Juliet. Hades (ハデス Hadesu) / Issa Shuzen (朱染 一茶 Shuzen Issa): Voiced by: Katsuji Mori (Japanese) J. Michael Tatum, (English). The main antagonist of the series and the Hell King of the Tartarus. It was revealed that Hades is actually Issa Shuzen, Kokoa and Moka's father. Hades nearly destroyed the world and humans before the Pretty Cure defeat him for good by Moka's sacrifice, when humans and friends reborn and Hades have returned as Issa. He is named after Hades, god of the underworld in Greek mythology. Kuraseiza (暗星座 Kuraseiza, “Dark Constellation” in English dub): The Kuraseiza are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when they have trap a victim, transformed into the constellation them to form a monster which corresponds to a constellation, transforming people into stars. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, they return to the original human form while the Cosmos Piece are purified and stored inside one of the Pretty Cures. Items: PreCloth (プリクロス Purikurosu): The Cures' transformation device. The PreCloth is very similar of the Pandora’s Box of Saint Seiya. Before to transform, they pulling the chain of the PreCloth, and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". The magical powers of the constellations are provided with a unique box with engravings in their own image of the constellations and the chain to open. These boxes are designed to contain the powers of Precures, once the PreCloth is open a Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged the owner to transforming into a Precure. When a Precure that represents a Constellation turns, the PreCloth transform into the Cosmos Piece and becomes part of the costume. But some of the PreClothes also has a curse if they underwent a psychological shock and live in the tragedy, they can not returned to their human forms and as the Cosmos Piece become darken. Zodiac PreCloth (ゾディアック プリクロス Zodiakku Purikurosu): This is Zodiac transformation device with golden color. These are legendary items that represent the Twelve Zodiac Signs, only Precures can use the Zodiac PreCloth temporarily, only if their astrological signs are compatible. So the Precure that had the Aquarius sign can use the Zodiac PreCloth which represents Aquarius. But nevertheless, they cannot bear this dangerous power and none can survive, because if they reach the limits their bodies shall be consumed. In the movie, there was a Thirteenth zodiac sign represent Ophiuchus sign. Cosmos Piece (コスモス ピース Kosumosu Pīsu): The Cosmos Piece is a gem form of the PreClothes. When they becomes the Precures, the PreClothes becomes part of the costume. But if the Cosmos Piece is destroyed, the Precure is dead also, because the Cosmos Piece contains her soul. Constellation Spirit (コンステレーション スピリット Konsuterēshon Supiritto): Once the PreCloth is open a Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged the owner to transforming into a Precure. When a Precure had used magical powers to perfection, the spirit of the constellation appears above the host. It is also possible to merge with the spirit of the Constellation, and be able turned into an extremely powerful creature. But if the host has succumbed to despair, the Cosmos Piece become darken, and turns into a black creature that represented of the Constellation. If the latter could not free from suffering, it will self-destruct and die. Locations: Olympus Island (オリンパスの島 Orinpasu no Shima): The main home town of Gonzo Precures, located in Greece. Neo Verona (ネオ ヴェローナ Neo Vu~erōna): The original home town of Romeo and Juliet, located in Italy. Albion (アルビオン Arubion): The original home town of Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Seth Nightroad, Cain Nightroad and Abel Nightroad, located in England. Fatima (ファティマ Fatima): The original home town of Azmaria Hendric, located in Portugal. New York (ニューヨーク Nyū Yōku): The original home town of Rosette Christopher, Joshua Christopher, and Chrno. Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 Nanairogaoka): The home town of Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika, located in Japan. Oogai Town (大貝町 Ōgai Machi): The home town of Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri, located in Japan. Saint Academy (セント アカデミー Sento Akademī): is the school that the Cures attend, located in Greece. Hades Sanctuary (ハデスの聖域 Hadesu no Seiiki): is the home place of the antagonists of the series, located in Greece. Movies: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Movie: Thirteenth Zodiac Sign, Cure Ophiuchus: the Cursed Snake! (映画ゴンゾプリキュア!: 第十三干支の符号: 呪わ蛇のキュア オフィウクス! Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Daijūsan Eto no Fugō: Norowa Hebi no Kyua Ofiukusu): Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Second Movie: Go Ahead, Most Powerful Army! Moka Akashiya! Mana Aida! And Madoka Kaname! (第二映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!:走れ最強軍団! 赤夜 萌香! 相田 マナ! と 鹿目 まどか! Dai ni Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Hashire Saikyō Gundan! Akashiya Moka! Aida Mana! To Kaname Madoka!): Movie characters: Black☆Star Precures: Their dark form from the Gonzo Cures created by Toola/ Cure Ophiuchus in the movie when the Gonzo Cures is died killed by Cure Ophiuchus, and reborn as the Black☆Star Cures. Each of the Black☆Star Cures are an evil transformation of the original, they represent their tragic pasts and pains of the world. To this end, they are transformed into black creatures with their corrupted Constellation Spirits. The team consists of: Black☆Star Andromeda (ブラック☆スター アンドロメダ Burakku☆Sutā Andoromeda): Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). Cure Andromeda's corrupted form. She represents Despair and being unhappy to talking her painful past, she suffering her mother's death by her fault. To this end, she intends on bringing despair to everyone in the world for revenge, starting with Cure Heart because she had a family and friends. When fighting with Cure Heart, her dimension is a bloody red sky with a silver moon, and rocks of varying sizes with chains floating in water. Black☆Star Cygnus (ブラック☆スター シグナス Burakku☆Sutā Shigunasu): Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). Cure Cygnus's corrupted form. She represents Sadness, and crying about of Joshua's death. She thinks love it's a loss when a loved one dies, and she want to take revenge by sending her own sadness to Cure Diamond, because she blames to Diamond for abandoned her, and that she was unaware about of his death. When fighting with Cure Diamond, her dimension is a blue sky with a frozen ground, with numerous pillars of ice and crystals spikes. Black☆Star Pegasus (ブラック☆スター ペガサス Burakku☆Sutā Pegasasu): Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). Cure Pegasus's corrupted form. She represents Pain, her sad past that her biological father had abandoned her as a baby during a war, and since she seeks to avenge the death of her biological father. For her, Cure Sword feels not empathy towards her, and do not understand how she feels. When fighting with Cure Sword, her dimension is a starry sky with a Pegasus constellation, and giant clouds floating in the sky. Black☆Star Draco (ブラック☆スター ドラコ Burakku☆Sutā Dorako): Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Cure Draco's corrupted form. She represents Hate; she believes that world is filled with hate and that love is nothing. Her tragic past during childhood, when she become a Precure so that helping to her friends' happiness; when one of her friends learned of the cursed dragon eyes, he went mad and killed everyone in her friends aside from Juliet, since the tragedy she remained as Cure Draco due the curse. As such, she hates Precures. When fighting with Cure Ace, her dimension is the vision of her past, with a burning castle (is her home). Black☆Star Phoenix (ブラック☆スター フェニックス Burakku☆Sutā Fenikkusu): Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). Cure Phoenix's corrupted form. She represents Loneliness, and she suffering of her loneliness since Jo's death by her fault. She was jealous to others who have had a loving family and friends to support (especially Cure Rosetta), when she's orphaned and alone. When fighting with Cure Rosetta, her dimension is at the top of the volcano with a magma lake; a black sun hangs in its dark sky. Toola (トゥーラ To~ūra) / Cure Ophiuchus (キュア オフィウクス Kyua Ofiukusu): Voiced by: Aoi Miyazaki (Japanese), Carrie Savage, (English). Toola is the “guest character” and the main antagonist in the movie. As a child, Toola has been cursed by the Thirteenth Zodiac Sign which represents Ophiuchus; and she had the snake eyes that carries her curse, she will eventually be away by her father. Toola is originally Cure Hydra (キュア ハイドラ Kyua Haidora) before to become Cure Ophiuchus with her Ophiuchus Zodiac PreCloth, after her friends’ death. And since she will remain as Cure Ophiuchus, and she will die if she’s not to be freed of her curse. She was very confident that the power of a Precure is a curse, she seeks to destroy the Magical Seed for be freed from the curse, despite the risks in this world. Trivia: ・ Gonzo☆Precure! is going to have similar elements of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, having the same colors or elemental powers, and similitude: ・ Moka / Cure Andromeda = Madoka Kaname, Pink. ・ Rosette / Cure Cygnus = Sayaka Miki, Blue. ・ Esther / Cure Pegasus = Homura Akemi, Purple. ・ Juliet / Cure Draco = Kyoko Sakura, Red. ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix = Mami Tomoe, Yellow. ・ Although Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Is going to have similar elements as Saint Seiya, it also has some elements of the same constellations, and characters. ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda = Andromeda Shun. ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus = Cygnus Hyoga. ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus = Pegasus Seiya. ・ Juliet Capulet / Cure Draco = Dragon Shiryu. ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix = Phoenix Ikki. ・ It also has some elements of the same characters, and also same colors and symbols of Dokidoki! Pretty Cure. ・ Cure Andromeda, Cure Heart = Pink, Heart. ・ Cure Cygnus, Cure Diamond = Blue, Diamond. ・ Cure Pegasus, Cure Sword = Purple, Sword. ・ Cure Draco, Cure Ace = Red, Ace. ・ Cure Phoenix, Cure Rosetta = Yellow, Clover. ・ All main Precures sharing the same Seiyuu in Japanese dub: ・ Moka Akashiya: Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom= Mizuki Nana. ・ Rosette Christopher: Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty= Nishimura Chinami. ・ Esther Blanchett: Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo= Noto Mami. ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine= Mizusawa Fumie. ・ Meg: Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat= Toyoguchi Megumi. ・ This is the second Crossover of the Pretty Cure series. ・ She is the first series where a character was become a Precure during childhood. ・ All Cures of the season have Latin-name. ・ That crossover season have two movies. ・ Gonzo meaning “Silly” in Italian language. ・ Gonzo☆Precure! Is the second installment to have design similarities with a previous season (DokiDoki! Pretty Cure). The theme of Gonzo! Pretty Cure is constellations and stars, and there are many details throughout the series that reference this. ・ Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Is very similar to Saint Seiya, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, due of a more mature and darker theme. ・ Gonzo ☆Pretty Cure! is the fourth season in which the Cures' basic finishers include their Cure names. ・ This is the first crossover season where the Cures have Forbidden-Finisher moves. ・ This is the second crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. ・ The Kuraseizas are not appear for episode 24 until episode 31 during “Oogai Precure Tournament Arc”. ・ This is the first series have 5 Openings and Endings for 5 Story Arcs. ・ This is the first series where there was have a Tournament saga. ・ This is first series have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity, like Megamihime Pretty Cure. ・ Like its sequel and thus Megamihime Pretty Cure, Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have Nekketsu style. Example for Nekketsu style: ・ The main Crossover-Precures like Moka was separated from her half younger sister and goes in search of her. ・ Moka have a quest to become a Precure and absolutely want to achieve, regardless of the obstacles. ・ Mana is honest and innocent and often naive. ・ The Precures have acquire capacities or powers outside the norm, sometimes magical. ・ In the company of friends met during the quest where the Gonzo☆Precures and the DokiDoki Precures becoming friends in "Becoming Partners Arc". They fight against evil and save the world. ・ Their first opponents usually become loyal companions, as when Cure Ace defeated Cure Draco after transformed into a black dragon in "Becoming Partners Arc". ・They participate in a tournament like the Oogai Precure Tournament. ・When the Precures is about to lose or die, they rise again stronger than ever, thanks to his will, the "burning desire to win" (Nekketsu). ・Honesty (justice), Team Spirit (friendship) and dedication to the public interest (will to win) are the main values. ・ In English version from Teens version, the series Is divided into three seasons of the saga, the first season consists of 22 episodes with “Beginning Arc”, and thus “Becoming Partners Arc” as the name of “'Gonzo☆Precure: Beginning Story'”, the two season consists of 10 episodes is related of “Oogai Precure Tournament Arc” as a name of Gonzo☆Precure: The Great Tournament, the final season consists of 18 episodes is related of “PreClothes’ True Nature Arc”, and thus “Hades Sanctuary Arc” as the name of “'Gonzo☆Precure: Clash of the Titans!'”. ・ Differences between the two versions, in the Original version, as for the English version: ・ This is the first Pretty Cure crossover series and movie to have a more mature and dark theme, that shows blood and death. Where the Cures are died in fights during the story and then are resurrected to the latest episodes. In one scene in the series where Cure Heart is attacked by behind, she is bleeding and coughed blood when Leviathan stabbed her with a spear. But in the Kids version of the anime series, some scenes where the characters are stabbed, the spurt of blood resulting from these techniques are rendered in the form of light jets to mitigate the bloody and violent effect, and then coughed saliva instead blood or leaked blood will not appeared. Even when a person was seriously injured, it almost never was bleeding, which undermined the "maturity" of the anime series. ・ Like Hana to Yume! to satisfy a wide audience, there is a censored version for "Children or All ages" where blood are not showed or some scenes and episodes are censored and some dialogues have been changed for that death is not mentioned. And another for uncensored version for "Teens 13 or older", where there is the violence, blood and death scenes. ・ In Kids version, the episodes, 4, 20, 30, 31, 32, 34, 37, 38, and 44, are censored, due to reasons such as heavy violence and death scenes, and so preserve the positive side of the Precure crossover series, giving the version a total of 41 episodes.''Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!